Never Get In Between True Love
by wildcats2016
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are still going strong as couple.But their parents try to stick their noses in their kids relationship. So Troy and Gabriella decede to leave their home town for awhile. a year later they decide to come back for a visit but when they return something bad happens to them. will the parents feel guilty of sticking their nose in their kids relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**It was after school that Chad had ask Troy and Gabriella to come over to his house. So Troy and Gabriella went over to Chad's house for awhile. Chad asked Troy if he want to play a video game with him. So Chad and Troy were playing a video game in the living room. Gabriella decide to call their other friends to come over to Chad's house too. Taylor was the first one that showed up at Chad's house then Ryan show up after that. Zeke,Kelsi,Sharpay and Jason finally showed up at Chad's house too. Troy and Chad had not notice that their other friends were there. Ryan,Jason and Zeke went to join Chad and Troy in the living room. Gabriella,Taylor,Sharpay and Kelsi went into Chad's kitchen for something to drink and to talk. The day was going well at Chad's house.**

**The girls were still in the kitchen talking, Gabriella decided to go be with her boyfriend Troy in the living room. The guys were still in the living room playing video games, but they did not see Gabreilla come into the living room. Gabreilla came up with a idea to get Troy away from the guys. Gabriella went over to Troy and started sucking on his neck and putting her hands down his pants to rub his member. The other guys in the living room did not realize what Gabriella was doing to Troy. Troy let out a moan and Chad look over and saw what Gabriella was doing to Troy and shook his heead. The girls in the kitchen had not notice that Gabriella had left the kitchen. Back in the living room Gabriella had her boyfriend Troy turn on. Troy told his girlfriend Gabreilla that she had turn him on. Troy told the guys he be back in 45 minutes to a hour. Troy and Gabriella went up stairs to one of Chad's guest rooms and made love. Back down stairs the girls had left the kitchen and went into the living room and asked the guys where Troy and Gabreilla were at.**

**Back upstairs in the guest room Troy and Gabreilla were kissing and still making love. Their clothes were all over the bedroom floor. After Troy and Gabriella got done making love twice, they finally got up and got dressed in their clothes again. They did not get back down stairs till 2 hours had went by. Back down stairs in the living room, Chad could not believe that Troy and Gabreilla had been upstairs making love for 2 hours. Zeke, Sharpay, Jason, Ryan,and Kelsi had left Chad's house and went home. When Troy and Gabreilla had gotten down stairs and went to the living room and saw Chad and Taylor making out on the couch. Troy and Gabriella decide to leave Chad's house and go to Troy's place instead. When Troy and Gabreilla got to his house they went upstairs to his room and lay down for a bit while waiting for dinner to be ready.**

**So Gabriella stay over night with Troy at his house and the next morning Troy and Gabreilla got ready for school. They went down stairs and had a little bit of breakfast. Troy and Gabriella got into his black audi car and went to school. When Troy and Gabreilla arrived at East High they saw Chad and Taylor fighting with each other about something. Troy and Gabreilla walk over to their friends and asked Zeke why Chad and Taylor were fighting. Zeke told Troy and Gabreilla that he did not know why Chad and Taylor were fighting. Well that day of school went by fast. Troy and Gabreilla went back to his place.**

**Meanwhile with Jack,Lucille and Maria they were talking about their kids relationship and how they think that they should slow down a bit because they were thinking it was getting to serious. But what they did not know was that it was a serious relationship.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Flashback**

**That night at dinner Troy's parents and Gabriella's mom sat and talk to Troy and Gabriella and told them they need to slow down for awhile and that if they did not slow down they would not get to see each other as much as they do now. Troy and Gabriella** **were pissed at their parents for putting their noses in their relationship.**

**Troy's POV.**

**Gabriella and i were so pissed at our parents for sticking their noses in our relationship. So Gabriella and i decided to go for a walk to cool down. When we came back from our walk, we went up my room and got ready for bed. Gabriella stay with me that night. We got up the next day and got dressed for school. We went down stairs and ate some breakfast. We then left for school and when we got to school Gabriella and i agree to avoid my dad. We found Chad at my locker and i ask Chad if it would be okey if Gabriella and i could stay at his house for a few days and Chad said yeah we could stay at his house with him and i was happy that Chad was letting us stay at his house.**

**Gabriella's POV.**

**Troy and i avoid his dad all day at school. Troy choose not to go to basketball practice and i was okey with that. So after school Troy and i went to his house so he could pack his overnight bag and then we went to my house so i could get my over night bag packed too. Then Troy and i headed over to Chad's house amd when we got there Chad greated us. Once Troy and i were inside Chad house, we took our overnight bags upstairs to the guest room. Then Troy and i came back down stairs and join Chad in the living room. Chad and Troy started playing vidoe games and i watch them play. Troy and Chad were really into the video game they were playing. So i decide to put a hickey on Troy's neck. So i started sucking on his neck and did a little bit of nibbling on his neck too. When i was done Troy had a nice hickey on his neck. Then i decided to undo Troy's pants and take his member out of his boxers and put it in my mouth. I start sucking on his member and Troy tried to not moan but he ended up moaning after all.**

**Mean while Chad went to answer the door and it was all our friends that had show up. Chad warn them to not go into the living room right. They asked Chad why they could not go into the living room and Chad told them that Gabster was doing something to Troy right now. So they went to the kitchen for now. Gabrielle finished giving her boyfriend Troy a blow job and Troy had enjoy it. But now Troy was turn on so he put his member back in his boxers and close his pants. Then Troy pick up Gabriella and carried her upstairs to the guest room they were staying in and made love for about two hours. They ended up taking a nap together.**

**Back down stairs Chad went and check in the living room and saw that Troy and Gabriella were not in there, but he figure they were upstairs having sex. So he let others know that they could come in the living room now. Another hour passed before the gang realize that Troy and Gabriella had not come down stairs yet. So their friends decided to leave and go home for the night. Chad had an idea that they were sleeping. The next day they got ready for school and went to have breakfast with Chad. They left for school and when they got to school Troy still wanted to avoid his dad yet and so he and Gabriella continue to avoid his dad the rest of the day at school. Their friends were wondering what was going on. So Troy and Gabriella told them that they are man at their parents for a reason.**

**So that night Troy took Gabriella out on a date. On their date he took her to a restraunt first then they went to the park for a bit. Troy then put a blind fold on Gabriella and took her to the school roof. When he took the blind fold off of her, she was amazed at what she saw. Then when Gabriella turn to Troy ,he was down on one knee and was hold a black velvet ring box with a beautiful ring in it. Troy asked Gabriella Will you marry me! Gabriella had tears in hers eyes but she told Troy yes that she would marry him. Troy got up and placed the ring on her left hand ring finger and then he kissed her with alot of passion and love.**

**Troy and Gabriella went back to Chad's house and went upstairs to the guest room to celebrate their engagement and they also made love four times that night. The next day was Saturday and they just layed in bed and talked about some things that they were not going to tell anyone about. Later that day they went and hanged out with Chad and played video games with him and also play some basketball too.**

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**That night Troy and Gabriella talk about their plans leaving their home town behind for awhile. They decide to packed their belongs and leave in three days. They finally went went to bed. The next day they got up and got dressed and went down stairs to have breakfast and then leave for school.**

**They decide to tell Kelsi who was the one they trust the most to keep their secret. So after school they found Kelsi and ask her to come with them because they want to talked her about something. So Troy and Gabriella took Kelsie to a cafe. They made Kelsi swear not to say anything to anyone about what they are going to tell her. Kelsi promise that she would keep their secret and then ask them to tell her. So Troy and Gabriella told Kelsi they were leaving town and not coming back for awhile. They also told Kelsi they were going to Las Vegas, Nevada to get married right away and then they were going to live some where in California for now. They told Kelsi they will be finishing high in California. Kelsi was in shock and then she said wow and i will miss you both. Just before Kelsi left to go to the bathroom, to tell them their secret is safe with her.**

**Troy and Gabrielle went back to his house to relax. They went upstairs to Troy's bedroom and layed down on his bed. While they were laying in his bed, they did a little bit of making out. They end up falling asleep on the bed. So Gabriella stay the night with her soon to be husband Troy. They got up and got ready for school. Once they were dress for school, they went down stairs to eat a little breakfast and then left for school. Once they were at school they tried to act liking everything was normal to them. Their friends sinced something was up but they did not know what and so they brush it off.**

**Three days later Troy and Gabriella had packed most of their belongs and put them in the car. They still had few belongs to put in the car, but they would put them in the car when they leave. They did not want leave their friends but they had no choice but to leave them behind.**

**Troy and Gabriella just hope their friends will not be mad at them for leaving them this way. The next day at school Troy and Gabriella still tried to act like everything was normal. At lunch time they went to the roof garden to finish writing the small note they would leave on his bed when they left. Then after school they went back to Troy's house and relax again, did some making out on his bed.**

**So Troy and Gabriella look at the clock and the clock said it was 3:45 am in the morning so they got up quietly and got dressed. They place the note on Troy's bed in his bedroom and then they went down stairs and took the few belongs they left to the car. Then Troy and Gabriella got into the car and left town.**

**Please Reveiw**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The next day at East High the friends noticed that Troy and Gabriella were not in school and they were wondering where they were at. Kelsi was the only one that knew where Troy and Gabriella were at and she was keeping her mouth shut. Troy's dad even notice that his son Troy and Gabrilla were not in school.**

**Troy and Gabriella arrived in Las Vegas,Nevada and went to look for a chapel to get married in. They had their marriage license and the wedding rings too. So they did find a chapel that they like and went in to talk to the priest and his wife. The priest was glad to help Troy and Gabriella get married. So Troy and Gabriella were married and the priest sign the marriage certificate and the priest's wife sign the area where it said witness. Then the priest gave Troy the marriage certificate before they left. Troy and Gabriella head to a hotel to get a room for the night.**

**The friends were wondering if Troy and Gabriella had stay home sick with the flu. Chad and Taylor decided that they would go to the Bolton house after school and see if they are there. The friends were missing Troy and Gabriella alot. It was hard for Kelsi to keep Troy and Gabriella's secret, but she told them she would not tell anyone.**

**Troy and his wife Gabriella left Las Vegas Nevada and headed to california. They arrived in california late in the afternoon and headed to their new house in San Diego. Once they got to their new house, they started unloading their stuff out of the car and getting settled in their new house. That night Troy and Gabriella watch a few movies and then went to bed to make love for the rest of the night.**

**Chad and Taylor went over to the Bolton house to see if Troy and Gabriella were there. So Taylor knocked on the door and Troy's mom answered the door. Troy's mom saw it was Chad and Taylor and let them in the house. Chad ask if Troy and Gabriella were here and Lucille told them they were not here. So Chad and Taylor left and went back to Chad's house.**

**Jack decide to go upstairs to his son Troy's bedroom and when he went in his sons bedroom, he saw that all his son's belongs were gone. Then Jack saw the note on Troy's bed and so he picked the note up and read it. Jack went back down stairs and gave the note he found to his wife. Lucille read the note and realized that Troy and Gabriella left town and did not want to be found.**

**When Chad and Taylor got to his house, they decided to call their friends to let them know what they found out. About and hour later the friends had arrived at Chad's house. They told there friends that Troy and Gabriella were not at Troy's house. The friends thought it was weird that they could not find Troy and Gabriella. Kelsi was doing really good on keeping Troy and Gabriella's secret.**

**Please Reveiw!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Troy and Gabriella could not believe that it had been a year since they left Albuquerque, New Mexico and move to San Diego California. Troy and Gabriella could not believe that they had a great part time job. Troy and Gabriella could not believe they were high school graduates and doing college courses on the computer. They were very happy and in love too. But Troy and Gabriella did miss their friends at times.**

**That night Troy and Gabriella talked about going to visit their friends and family in Albuquerque, New Mexico. So they decide to go back to their hometown that next month. So they made love that night before going to sleep. Troy and Gabriella slept in each others arms for the rest of the night.**

**The next morning Gabriella was up before her husband. She took a shower and got dressed for the day. She and her husband had the week off from their part time job. So Gabriella went down stair s to the kitchen to eat some breakfast. After she ate breakfast she went to the living room to read a book. Gabriella found the mailing envolope she hid which had letters to their friends and parents in it. She put a copy of their favorite songs cd in there too. Then she put the mailing envolope back in the hiding place. Gabriella then went over to the couch and sat down to read her book.**

**Mean while a hour later her husband Troy woke up and notice his wife Gabriella was not in bed with him. So he got up to take a shower and get dressed for the rest of the day. Troy went down stairs to the kitchen and got something to eat. After he got done eating breakfast, he went to find his wife Gabriella. Troy found his wife Gabriella in the living room on the couch reading her book and he just smiled at her. Troy went over to his wife Gabriella and place a passionate kiss on her lips. Troy asked his wife Gabriella if she wanted to watch a movie with him. Gabriella told her husband Troy that she would love to watch a movie with him and she put her book away. Troy put the movie in and started it right away. Troy and Gabriella layed on the couch together in each others arms.**

**Back in Albuquerque, New Mexico their friends were missing them alot. Kelsi and Ryan were engaged to be married. Chad and Taylor were also engaged too. Sharpay and Zeke were married and expecting their first child together. Jason and Martha are dating and going to the same collage. The friends did their best to move on with their lives with out them. Kelsi still kept Troy and Gabriella secret.**

**After Troy and Gabriella got done watching movies , They went out to dinner to eat and then go for a nice walk. They came back home and went to their bedroom to the bed and made love several times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night. They enjoyed their whole week off together. Troy was working at a garage and Gabriella work next door at the cafe. Troy and Gabriella were happy to see each other all the time when they were working or not working. Troy and Gabriella were really close with Troy's uncle and aunt that live there.**

**So two months went by and Troy and Gabriella finally decided to head back to Albuquerque, New Mexico to see their family and friends again. But also to tell them why they left in the first place. So that night Troy and Gabriella pack their bags for the road trip back to there home town. So they went bed that night and made love before going to sleep. They were going to be leaving the next day.**

**Please Reveiw!**

**What do you think will happen in the next chapter?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Troy and and Gabriella had arrived in Albuquerque, New Mexico but not long after they had got into town a drunk driver crashed into them. Troy and Gabriella were in bad shape. While they were still awake they took a piece of paper,wrote on it telling the emt's and hospital docotor's or nurses not to seperate them from each other ever. They told them this is their wish and request and to honor their discision. Troy and Gabriella also asked them to give the brown mailing envelope to Lucille and Jack Bolton. Then they thank them for doing this for them. They sign the note Mr. Troy Bolton and Mrs. Gabriella Bolton. After they finish the note, they put the brown mailing envelope on their lap and the note was on Troy's chest. Then Troy and his wife Gabriella eyes went closed.**

**The EMT's show up and saw Troy and Gabriella Bolton in the one car and went over to them . The EMT's saw the note and read it and so they had to keep the couple together no matter what . So the emt's respected their wishes/ request to keep them together no matter what. The Emt's knew they will have to show that note to the doctor's and nurses too. The emts took the brown mailing envelope so that it could be given too Lucille and Jack Bolton. They arrived at the hospital with the couple and showed the note to the nurses and doctor's. So the doctor's and nurse had to do what Troy and Gabriella asked in their note. Troy and Gabriella's fingers of the one hand were still entwine with each other.**

**Troy's mom and dad showed up at the hospital and were given the brown mailing envelope. Then Lucille and Jack asked how their son Troy was and the nurse said that Troy Bolton and his wife Gabriella Bolton were stable for now. Both Lucille and her husband Jack were in shock to hear that Troy and Gabriella are married. Their friends arrived not long after Troy's parents had showed up and then Gabriella's mom Maria show up after the friends had showed up. Maria went to the nurse and asked her how her daughter Gabriella was doing. The nurse told her that Mrs. Gabriella Bolton was stable just like her husband Troy Bolton. Maria was in shock to learn her daughter Gabriella and Troy had gotten married. When the friends heard that Troy and Gabriella are married they too were also in shocked except Kelsi though.**

**Troy and Gabriella were put in a double bed together since they had requested to be kept together. So Troy and his wife Gabriella were on ventalators machines to help them breath and a machine that kept an eye on their heart rates. So then the doctor went out to Troy's parents and to tell them how Troy and Gabriella are doing. The doctor ask who was here for Troy and Gabriella Bolton and Troys mom and dad said they were and so did Maria. So the doctor told the parents what was going on with Troy and his wife Gabriella. The doctor also said that they might not make it too. So he told the parents that they could go see them for a little bit. So the parents went to see Troy and Gabriella in the recovery room.**

**After the parents saw Troy and Gabriella Bolton, they let the friends see them too. While the parents were in the waiting room ,Jack and Lucille open the brown mailing envelope to see what was inside of it. They found letters, Troy and Gabriella's will, a music cd, a dvd and a paper telling what they want for their funeral and how they want to be buried together too. So Jack gave Maria the letter that was for her. The friends had come back to the waiting room and Jack gave Chad and Taylor the letters to them. Jack had handed the letter that was to the rest of the gang. Everyone read the letters to them and they had cried alot while reading them.**

**Kelsi looked at everyone and then said i have something to tell you all. I was the only one that knew Troy and Gabriella were married and that they had left town. They were living in California this whole time and they finish high school there. They had a reason for leaving and it was because of their parents. The reason i did not tell any of you this is because they made me promise not to say any thing to you unless something happen too them. So i hope you all will forgive me for not telling you all.**

**The parents looked at Kelsi and asked her why Troy and Gabriella would leave because of them. Kelsi told the parents that they were sticking their noses in Troy and Gabriella's relationship and that they were telling them to slow down. Kelsi also told Troy and Gabriella's parents that Troy and Gabriella's relationship was already serious and that they had been having sex even before they had butt in. The parents were in shock at first but then Troy and Gabriella's moms felt bad for putting their noses in to their relationship in the first place.**

**After a few hours the moms went to see Troy and Gabriella to tell them they were sorry for putting their noses into their relationship in the first place. Troy and Gabriella came to for few minutes and wrote on the paper that they forgive them and then they passed out again. The moms saw the wedding rings on their left hand ring finger and were happy for them too. Troy and Gabriella were resting peacefully. The moms left the room and went back to the waiting room for awhile. Troy's dad did not fill bad for putting his nose into Troy and Gabriella's relationship.**

**The doctor told the parents and friends that Troy and Gabriella had slipped into a coma and that they are not going to live much longer. The doctor advised the parents and friends to go say their goodbyes to Troy and Gabriella Bolton soon. The parents and friends did not want to say goodbye to Troy and Gabriella Bolton. But they all knew they had no choice but to say goodbye to them.**

**Please Reveiw!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**After Troy and Gabriella's parents and friends said their goodbyes to them and left the room for good. The doctor came to check on them and then left the room. Later on that night Troy and Gabriella were slowly coming out of their coma's. The next day when the doctor went to check on them to see how they were doing. Troy and Gabriella were a wake and the doctor took them off the resperator that had been helping them breathe. The doctor gave them a drink of water before asking them how they were feeling. Troy and Gabriella told the doctor they felt fine, but also they felt like they had been hit by a truck. The doctor told Troy and Gabriella that a drunk driver had hit them.**

**The doctor told Troy and Gabriella that he thought they would not make it and so he had their family and friends say goodbye to them. Troy and Gabriella asked the doctor if their was a way to fake their deaths with out any one knowing about it. Troy and Gabriella explained why they wanted to fake their deaths and the doctor understood them. The doctor said to Troy and Gabriella that he would help them fake their deaths. The doctor says he has a friend that can make wax dummy figures of them to put in the coffin. Troy and Gabriella asked the doctor if their family and friends will be able to tell if it is them or not. The doctor told them that their family and friends will not know that they are wax dummies and not them.**

**Troy and Gabriella asked the doctor how they will be able to fake their deaths. The doctor told them he has a drug that will tempory stop their breathing and their heart for two hours and then it will wear off. So that day Troy and Gabriella fake their deaths and the doctor put them in a room that no one knows about so they could finish healing. The doctor called Troy's and Gabriella's parents to tell them that they had die.**

**So the next few days Troy and Gabriella were almost completely healed. The doctor gave Troy and Gabriella their clothes to them so they could get dress while he was gone from the room. Troy and Gabriella thank the doctor for helping them fake their deaths. Troy and Gabriella took their bags with their stuffand got into a limo that was taking them to a private plane that would take them to california. Troy and Gabriella could not wait to get back to their house in california.**

**The parents made the funeral arangements and stuff. Troy 's dad finally started feeling guilty for putting his nose in his sons relationship. Jack could not believe his son Troy and his wife Gabriella were gone now. The friends were really sad that their friends Troy and Gabriella were gone now.**

**Troy and Gabriella arrived back in california and got into the car that was waiting for them to take them home to their house. When Troy and Gabriella got home to their house they decide to put their stuff a way and take a nap. Troy and Gabriella knew they did the right thing in faking their death for now. Troy told Gabriella maybe in a year or two they will let their family and friends know they are alive. Gabriella said to Troy she was glad their moms had said sorry about putting their nose in their relationship. Troy said to Gabriella he was glad that their moms said sorry to them and that they forgave them too.**

**Troy and Gabriella continued the lifes in california. Gabriella said to her husband Troy lets make a baby and Troy said okey. So that night Troy and Gabriella made love several times before going to sleep in each others arms. They went to their part time job and then when they got home they ate dinner. After dinner they went to their bedroom to make love several times before going to sleep in each others arms. Two months went by after they had fake their deaths.**

**Troy and Gabriella went to the doctor to see if she was pregnant yet. The doctor had Gabriella pee in a cup and took it right a way to be tested. The results came back and the doctor told Gabriella that she is pregnant. So the doctor did a ultrasound to see how far she was at. The doctor told Troy and Gabriella that she was two weeks long. So the doctor gave Gabriella vitamins to take. So Troy and Gabriella made another doctor's appointment for the next month. Troy and Gabriella went home to relax. Troy and Gabriella were happy they were having a baby together.**

**The parents and friends said their final goodbyes to Troy and Gabriella Bolton at the furneral. After the furneral was over they all went to the Bolton house for the awake. It had been two days since Troy and Gabriella Bolton's furneral when Lucille and Maria could not shake the feeling that their kids were still alive. Lucille and Maria talk to each other wondering if their kids are alive. The moms were wondering why their kids would fake their death if that is what they did. It then dawn on Lucille they could have did that because of Jack not saying he was sorry for putting his nose in their relationship.**

**Kelsi was heading out to california to visit a cousin of hers. Troy and Gabriella called Kelsi to let her in on their secret. Kelsi answer her phone and asked who it was and Troy said it is me and Gabriella. Kelsi said back to Troy and Gabriella that your dead. Troy and Gabriella explain things to Kelsi and told her not to tell any one else that they are alive. Kelsi promise Troy and Gabriella she would not tell any one. Kelsi told Troy and Gabriella she was coming out to california to visit a cousin of hers. Troy and Gabriella told Kelsi she can come see them if she wants and Gabriella told Kelsi that they are having a baby. Kelsi congradulated them too.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Epilogue**

**Chapter 8**

**A Year Later:**

**Troy and Gabriella were enjoying their life in california. Troy and Gabriella had a son which they named Troy Alexander Bolton Jr after Troy. Troy and Gabriella love each other and their son Troy Jr alot. Troy and Gabriella ran their own business from their home and were making a decent mount of money. But Troy and Gabriella were kind of missing their moms and so they talked about letting people know they are alive. Troy and Gabriella decide to wait another year before revealing themselves being alive. Two Months later Gabriella found out she was pregnant with her and Troys second child. So that night Gabriella told her husband Troy that she was pregnant again. Troy picked Gabriella up and spinned her around before putting her back down to kiss her on the lips passionately.**

**Troy asked his wife Gabriella how far long she was and she told Troy that she is three months a long. Troy was with Gabriella all the way with her second pregnancy. The second pregnancy went by smoothly and fast. Troy and Gabriella had a baby girl which they named Gabriella Lucille Bolton. Troy and Gabriella interduce their son Troy Jr to his sister Gabriella. Troy and Gabriella love both of their kids and they love each other too.**

**2 Years Later**

**Troy and Gabriella were having another baby together. Troy and Gabriella's son Troy Jr was 3 years old and their daughter Gabriella was 2 years old. Troy and Gabriella decided to let their parents and friends know that they were alive and well. Troy and Gabriella wanted their kids to meet their grandparents. Troy and Gabriella decide to drive to their home town in new mexico. So that night Troy and Gabriella got their bags pack and their kids bags packed too. Troy and Gabriella went to bed to get some sleep because they had to get up early in the morning to leave on the road for their hometown. So the next morning they got up at 5:00 am and got dressed and ready to go. Troy and Gabriella got their kids dress and put in the car. Troy and Gabriella were on the road heading to their hometown in new mexico. Gabriella rubbed her five month pregnant belly. Troy took his wife Gabriella's hand close to him and intertwined their fingers together.**

**Troy and Gabriella's kids were a sleep in their car seats. After 4 hours of driving they arrived in their home town in new mexico. Troy and Gabriella headed over to his parents house first. When Troy and Gabriella pulled up in front of his parents house ,they were some what nervious. Troy and Gabriella's kids were awake when they arrived at Troy's parents house. Troy got his 3 year old son Troy Jr unfasten out of his car seat and Gabriella got their 2 year old daughter Gabriella unfasten out of her car seat. Troy and Gabriella with their kids went up to the door and knocked on it.**

**Lucille came to the door and open it to see her son Troy and his wife Gabriella and their kids standing in front of her. Lucille was in shocked at first and then she said you two are alive and well. Troy and Gabriella said to his mom yes we are alive and we are sorry we did not tell you that we were alive and well. Lucille told Troy and Gabriella that she kind of figure out that they were alive this whole time. Troy and Gabriella asked Lucille how she figured out they were alive this whole time. Lucille said to Troy and Gabriella that her mother 's into wish in. So Troy and Gabriella interduce their son Troy Jr and their daughter Gabriella to his mom. Lucille told her son Troy and Gabriella that they have beautiful kids. Troy and Gabriella told his mom they have another baby on the way and his mom asked Gabriella how far a long she was. Gabriella told her mother in law that she is five months pregnant with her and Troys third child.**

**Troy and Gabriella asked his mom if she thinks his dad will be upset that he did not know they were alive. Lucille said to Troy and Gabriella that he might be but she was not sure. Troy and Gabriella told his mom that they have to go see Maria and interduce the kids to her too. Lucille asked Troy and Gabriella if she will see them again. Troy and Gabriella told his mom they will come see her again before they head back home to california. Troy and Gabriella and their kids got into the car and went over to Gabriella's mom house. When they got there, they were still a little nervious how Maria was going to react on them being alive. So Troy and Gabriella got their kids from the back seat. They walk up to the house and knocked on the door.**

**Maria answered her door and saw Troy and Gabriella with their kids standing in front of her. Maria could not believe that her daughter Gabriella and her husband Troy were alive and well. Troy and Gabriella interduce their son Troy Alexander Bolton Jr and their daughter Gabriella Lucille Bolton to Maria. Maria hugged her grand kids and then hugged her daughter Gabriella and her husband Troy too. Maria said to Troy and Gabriella that she had a feeling they were still alive. Troy and Gabriella told her they were sorry for not letting her know they were alive and well. Maria asked Troy and Gabriella if their friends know they are alive and they told her that they have not yet tell them yet.**

**Troy and Gabriella told Maria they are having another baby. Maria asked how far long and Gabriella told her mom she is five months pregnant. Troy and Gabriella visit her mom for a little while. Then Troy and Gabriella and their kids left Maria's house and headed back to the hotel they were staying at. Mean while Lucille told her husband that Troy and Gabriella Bolton are alive and well. She also told him that they have two kids and one on the way. Jack did not believe his wife .**

**The next day Troy and Gabriella with the kids went back to his parents house so that his dad could meet the kids. Lucille was happy to see them and she call Jack. Troy's dad came to the door and saw his son and Gabriella standing in front of him alive. Troy and Gabriella interduce their kids to him. Troy's dad was happy his son was alive but he still did not like that Troy was still with Gabriella and had kids with her too. Troy and Gabriella told his mom they had to go but they might come over the next day to see her then. So Troy and Gabriella with their kids left his parents house. Troy and Gabriella went to the park for a little while with their kids.**

**Chad and Taylor with their kids showed up at the park. Troy and Gabriella were playing with their 3 year old son Troy Jr and their 2 year old daughter Gabriella. Chad all of sudden heard Troy's voice and thought he was just hearing things. Then Chad saw a couple with two kids playing. Chad thought the couple looked familiar. Chad walk over to Troy and Gabriella and their kids and when he close enough, he was in shocked on what he saw. Chad could not believe it that Troy and Gabriella were alive and with two kids and one on the way. Chad stood their with his mouth wide open. Troy and Gabriella looked at Chad and saw his expression on his face. Chad said is that really you Troy and Troy said to Chad that it was really him. Troy and Gabriella told Chad that they have been alive this whole time. Troy and Gabriella explain to Chad why they fake their deaths and why they did not let any one know they were alive and well. Troy and Gabriella interduce their kids to Chad.**

**Taylor saw her husband Chad talking to someone who looked familiar to her. Taylor and the kids went over to where Chad was at. Taylor was in shock when she saw her best friend Gabriella alive and pregnant. Troy and Gabriella explain things to Taylor too and she forgave them. Troy and Gabriella interduce their two kids to Taylor. Chad and Taylor interduce their kids to Troy and Gabriella. Troy and Gabriella ask Chad and Taylor about Zeke, Sharpay,Kelsi and Ryan. Taylor and Chad told them that Sharpay and Zeke are married and have two kids. They told them that Ryan and Kelsi are married with two kids and one on the way. After Troy and Gabriella caught up with Chad and Taylor ,they decide to head back to the hotel to put their kids down for a nap. Troy pick up his son Troy Jr and Gabriella picked up their daughter Gabriella. They got back to the hotel and layed their kids down for their nap.**

**Zeke and Sharpay were back visiting her parents. Kelsi and Ryan were also back visiting his parents too. What Sharpay ,Zeke,Kelsi and Ryan did not know was that Troy and Gabriella were alive and well. Zeke called Chad and asked him if he would meet them at the park. Chad told Zeke that he and Taylor with the kids would meet them at the park. After Chad got off the phone with Zeke, he called Troy and ask him if he and Gabriella with their kids would come back to the park because Zeke,Sharpay,Kelsi and Ryan are meeting them there. Troy told Chad that he and Gabriella with the kids will meet them there. So Troy and Gabriella with the kids got to the park first and then Chad and Taylor with their kids show up next. While they were talking to each other Zeke,Sharpay and their kids with Ryan and Kelsi and their kids showed up at the park. When they were heading over to Chad and Taylor , they saw two other people with two kids talking to Chad and Taylor .**

**When Sharpay and Zeke got closer , they were in shock to see Troy and Gabriella alive and well. Not long after they saw them, Ryan and Kelsi were in shock to see Troy and Gabriella alive and well. Troy and Gabriella explain to the rest of their friends why they fake their deaths and not let anyone know. Troy and Gabriella interduced their kids to the rest of their friends. After visiting with the rest of their friends, Troy and Gabriella decide to go back to the hotel for the night with their kids. When they got back to the hotel they lay their kids down on thier bed. Troy and Gabriella order some room service and after they ate their food they watch a movie before going to bed for the night.**

**So after Troy and Gabriella with their kids spent the week in their home town, They got ready to get back on the road to head back to california. So Troy and Gabriella with their kids left eary the next morning for california. They got back to california after 4 hours of driving. When they got back home to their house they took and put the kids in their room since they were napping. Troy and Gabriella were glad to be back home. So that night when Troy and Gabriella went to their bedroom ,they made love twice that night before going to sleep in each others arms.**

**A couple months later Troy and Gabriella welcome their third child. They had a boy which they named Tyler Jack Bolton. Troy and Gabriella love their kids and they still loved each other very much. Things were really good for Troy and Gabriella . Troy and Gabriella had three more kids and were very happy and could not wait to see their kids growing up.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**

**A/N Here is the list of the whole families of the couples.**

**Troy and Gabriella Bolton**

**Troy Alexander Bolton Jr**

**Gabriella Lucille Bolton**

**Tyler Jack Bolton**

**Katie Maria Bolton**

**Jaden Troy Bolton**

**Bella Lane Bolton**

**Chad and Taylor Danforth**

**Chad Danforth Jr**

**Tamika Taylor Danforth**

**Logan Chad Danforth**

**Taylor Marie Danforth**

**Sharpay and Zeke Baylor**

**Zeke Baylor jr**

**Emily Sharpay Baylor**

**Daniel Zeke Baylor**

**Sharpay Eve Baylor**

**Kelsi and Ryan Evans**

**Ryan Evens Jr**

**Madline Kelsi Evans**

**Wesley Ryan Evans**

**Kelsi Rose Evans**


End file.
